Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better
by EverlastingFlame456
Summary: A collection of Teraqua drabbles. Prompts accepted. Rated T just in case!
1. Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better!

**Author's note:** This is the first chapter of this collection of Teraqua drabbles. The title of the story and this chapter was inspired by a youtube video. The link to the video is on my profile. You all should go watch it, it is pretty funny!

I hope to keep this collection and the Rokunami collection going even after I am done revamping Shattered Destinies and One Small Happy Family. I will always take prompts or ideas for drabbles, and I cannot wait to see what you all come up with! Now, let's dive into the first drabble, this one was not a given prompt, it was my own works of imagination.

* * *

 _ **Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better**_

It was a clear, sunny day on the Land of Departure. A gentle cool, breeze rustled through the pristine emerald grass and the sun reflected off of the waterfalls and ponds. It was a day like this that a young lady and a young man spent most of it outside training or hanging out with each other. A majority of what they did were friendly competitions.

"I can do _anything_ better than you!", Aqua teased Terra. They kept a score of their competitions and were always tied, and the bluenette was determined to win this time and break the tie."Oh yeah? Well anything you can be _I_ can be greater!", the brunet replied sharply.

 _I can do anything better than you!_

 _No, you can't._

 _Yes, I can._

 _No, you can't._

 _Yes, I can._

 _No, you can't!_

 _Yes, I can, yes, I can!_

 _Anything you can be, I can be greater._

 _Sooner or later I'm greater than you!_

 _No, you're not._

 _Yes, I am._

 _No, you're not._

 _Yes, I am._

 _No, you're not!_

 _Y_ _es, I am, yes, I am!_

 _I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge._

"I have a better aim!", Terra said as he summoned Earthshaker and aimed at the one of the targets. A hole was pierced through the bullseye when he shot it with a blast of thunder.

 _I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow._

"No, you don't.", Aqua begged to differ as she summoned Rainfell and carefully aimed at a moving target. She shot the target right off the chain with a blast of fire. Smoke drifted off the burnt target as it fell to the ground.

 _I can live off bread and cheese!_

"I have better survival skills!", Terra said. "How so?", Aqua asked. "I can live off bread and cheese.", he replied.

 _And only on that!?_

 _Yep!_

 _So can a rat._

"A _rat_ can, too!", she teased. She giggled in amusement when he made a funny face at what her statement.

 _Any note you can sing, I can sing higher._

 _I can sing any note higher than you!_

"I can sing much better than you!", Aqua said. That was a new challenge. Most of their competitions were of physical strength or intelligence. Things like dancing and singing were never part of _any_ competition that they had. She thought that she was a decent singer, most likely better than Terra. She knew that he couldn't be less interested in singing, so she did not expect him to be a stellar singer. The bluenette finally found a way to one-up the young man!

" _Any note you can sing, I can sing higher."_

But the young mage was surprised when when the brunet started singing in a rich, husky voice that poured out like sweet nectar. She admired his voice, and the way he sang, with much concentration and focus on every note. She snapped out of her thoughts and began to sing.

" _I can sing any note higher than you!"_

" _No, you can't."_

" _Yes, I can."_

" _No, you can't."_

" _Yes, I can."_

" _No, you can't."_

" _Yes, I can."_

" _No, you can't!"_

" _Yes, I can!"_

Aqua hit the last high note victoriously, her voice spilling out like honey. Another point for the bluenette!

 _Anything you can say, I can say softer._

"I can be quieter than you.", Terra said. "I am way quieter than you!", Aqua bluffed.

 _I can say anything softer than you!_

"No, you can't.", the brute said softly.

"Yes, I can.", the young lady said a bit softer.

"No, can't.", Terra said softer.

"Yes, I can", Aqua said more softly.

"No, you can't.", he said even softer.

"Yes I-", she began, but not as softly. "Yes I can!", she continued loudly, causing the young man to jump a bit before moving on to another challenge."I can hold my breath underwater longer than you can."

 _Any note you can hold, I can hold longer._

"You really think so?", Aqua replied as she took off her armor and shoes before jumping into the shallow lake nearby. Terra stared, wide eyed and a bit shocked before following suit.

 _I can hold any note longer than you!_

Once they were both in the cool waters of the pool, they dunked their heads under the surface and held their breaths for as long as they could.

 _No, you cant._

 _Yes, I can._

 _No, you can't._

 _Yes, I can._

 _No, you cant!_

 _Yes I can, Yes I can!_

The brunet had to resurface to gasp for air after a few minutes passed. The bluenette, on the other hand, was still underwater, holding her breath. Terra climbed out of the lake and waited for Aqua to emerge from the water. Several minutes passed by, and he started to worry a bit. He leaned over the pond just as the mage resurfaced abruptly, splashing some water on the male. The water glistened on her fair skin and dripped of off her soft, azure hair. She looked breath taking. He quickly shook himself out of his thoughts. "Where do keep all that air!?", he asked in awe. She simply let out a pant as she climbed out of the lake.

 _Anything you can say, I can say faster!_

Once they were out of the water and got their shoes and armor on, they continued their competition. "Anything you can say, I can say faster!", Terra said. "I can sing anything faster than you.", Aqua replied.

 _I can sing anything faster than you!_

"No, you can't.", he said quickly.

"Yes, I can.", she said quicker.

"No, you can't.", the brunet said even faster

"Yes, I-" The young lady was cut off when they heard the loud echo of a bell ringing throughout the Land of Departure. The bluenette sprinted in the direction of the large building that they called home, the brunet following shortly after.

"Whoa!", Aqua yelped when she tripped on a rock. She closed her eyes tight, bracing herself for the rough landing on the grass, but it never came. Instead, a strong arm caught her by her waist and when she opened her eyes, azure met sapphire. "U-um thanks...", she squeaked as her cheeks were tinted crimson. He stood her up and scratched the back of his head as his cheeks warmed up as well. "... No problem.", he replied. They kept staring at each other for a few minutes, right into each other's eyes. He saw how the light reflected off of her azure eyes, making them shine like crystals. Aqua observed Terra's eyes as they became sapphire diamonds when they glistened in direct sunlight.

They were pulled back into reality when the same bell started to ring once again. Aqua and Terra continued their sprint up the stairs of their home.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and the song "Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better" belongs to Tom Wopat and Bernadette Peters.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the OOCness! In spite of that, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So… what do you guys think about Terra's hidden talent of singing!? I just had to put that part in! **Remember that I am taking prompts! Please review and follow!**

Until the next chapter,

-Fira


	2. Terra's Teddy Bear

Here is the second drabble! Sorry it took so long, I was busy this past week and didn't have the time to write or update. But here it is now!

This was not a given prompt, it was an idea of mine.

* * *

 _ **Terra's Teddy Bear**_

Bright rays of light poured into the bedroom through the parts of the window that wasn't covered with a curtain. A brunette maiden gently stirred in her sleep until her eyes fluttered open. She yawned and stretched out the last bit of sleep in her. The young woman sat up and was about to stand from the bed when she felt a toned arm wrap around her waist and gently pulled her back into the bed. She laid over to face her boyfriend, who was wide awake and smiling.

"Morning.", the Terra said in a husky voice.

"Good morning.", the Aqua replied. "Can I get up, now?" she asked quizzically. "Nope.", he simply replied. "Why not?", she asked. The brunet pulled his girlfriend closer to him and whispered in her ear in a low growl. "Because you are my teddy bear."

"Are you implying that I am an inanimate object that you own?", Aqua teased. "No, but you are still mine and I love to cuddle with you.", Terra said. "Okay.", Aqua chuckled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

 **I'm taking prompts!**

-Fira


	3. Addition to the Family

This drabble takes place in a modern AU… and it may or may not be a little sneak peek of one of the chapters in One Small Happy Family, which is a story that I am revamping. I'm not telling you the name of the baby _just_ yet.

* * *

 _ **Addition to the Family**_

The brunet cradled a small, blanket-wrapped bundle in his arms. He looked down at the baby girl lovingly as she cooed and looked around wide-eyed at the world that she was birthed into just a few days ago. She had a spiky tuft of dark brown hair and her mother's crystal azure eyes. Said mother walked up to the bubbly pair with a soft smile gracing her features. She was just released from the hospital and could not wait to return home with her new addition to her small family. The bluenette took the baby into her arms as her husband wrapped an arm around his wife and lifted a bag from the floor. "Let's go home.", the male said softly before giving her a peck on the lips. "Yeah.", she nodded and mirthfully walked out of the hospital with her family.


	4. Halloween Town

**This drabble takes place around Kingdom Hearts III, when both Aqua and Terra are freed.**

 _ **Halloween Town**_

The brunet almost could not hide the blush that crept onto his cheeks when he realized that he was staring at a certain bluenette. He found it hard to look away from the witch costume she wore. Aqua certainly did not look like an ugly witch, at all. She looked more like an attractive mage with a Halloween flare to her attire. _She is one_ attractive _witch…_ Terra slapped himself mentally. He should not be thinking of such things when he had an important mission to focus on.

But still, there he was, stealing glances of the short, curve fitting black dress and the black and blue striped stockings that really brought out his partner's feminine figure. Another thought circled his mind. The child within him felt a bit jealous of how _awesome_ the bluenette's costume looked compared the _dumb_ one that he wore. He was supposed to be dressed as Frankenstein, and he felt that the costume was not realistic or _attractive_ enough to ever compare to Aqua's costume. Her large, black witch hat had a blue spiderweb pattern embroidered into the fabric and her skin was a light minty color. Her bell sleeves were black and torn and the brim of her hat concealed one of her eyes. He stood awkwardly as he noticed that the bluenette was sauntering his way.

"Nice costume," she grinned as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and continued down her path. The brunet's blush burned brighter as he brought a hand to the cheek that was graced with a kiss.

"Thanks," he squeaked.


End file.
